


you came in like a snowball

by zyximb



Series: ❄ winter collection 2018 ❄ [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Jongin is horrible at flirting poor thing, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Jongin takes Monggu out for a walk and gets hit in the face with a snowball. What he doesn't expect is for his attacker to be so damn cute.





	you came in like a snowball

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt, [“You were walking your dog by my house and I was aiming to hit the tree behind you with a snowball but I just nailed you in the face I’m sO SORry do you want hot chocolate??” ](http://impromptu-prompts.tumblr.com/post/154898998492/here-are-some-winter-aus-too)
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes !

There’s many things one might expect to happen when going for a walk with their dog. Some of these things could include having your dog try to chase after a squirrel or running into a friend you haven’t seen in a while. These are scenarios Jongin would have been prepared for. What Jongin wasn’t prepared for, however, was having a snowball hurled full force right at his face. 

One second he’s watching his dog sniff at a patch of yellow snow and the next second he’s falling on his ass. His face in pain from both the strength of the pitch and of the cold of the snow. For a moment he thinks he blacked out, but then he hears someone asking him if he’s okay and he opens his eyes. 

He looks up to see a very distraught boy staring at him with wide eyes. A very distraught and very  _ attractive  _ boy. He watches the boy’s lips move, probably asking him if he’s okay, but Jongin doesn’t hear a word he says. He’s too busy staring at the other’s pink lips and thinking about how close they are. 

“Oh my god, are you okay!? Do you need me to get help?” the boy frantically asks when Jongin doesn’t respond to his questions. 

Jongin quickly snaps out of it and shakes his head. “N-No I don’t need help. I’m fine, I just- uh I was just shocked that’s all,” he says, getting up. “You threw that pretty damn hard, huh?” 

The other looks down sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “Ah...yeah. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hit you. I was just trying to hit that tree, but then you suddenly walked in front of it and then it was too late.” 

“No, no it’s okay. Didn’t even hurt that much,” Jongin forces out a laugh because he’s lying, it hurt  _ very  _ much. This guy sure has an arm on him. 

“Well I’m still sorry,” the shorter says. “I’m Baekhyun, by the way. Do you uh, wanna come in for some hot chocolate?” 

Jongin is quick to accept the invitation, almost embarrassingly so and he hopes Baekhyun didn’t notice. He feels a fluttering in his chest and his hands start to sweat in his gloves as he follows the shorter into the house. He hasn’t been out on a date in months and although Sehun repeatedly told him he needed to put himself out there and get laid, he has  _ not  _ done so. 

Flirting is definitely not his area of expertise. A prime example of this was two weeks ago when he tried hitting on the new exchange student, Yixing. Even after a whole afternoon of Jongin’s “best” lines, Yixing simply giggled and declared that Jongin was the cute little brother he had always wanted.  If that wasn’t the lowest blow to Jongin’s ego, he didn’t know what was. It was worse than being friendzoned and Sehun thought it was absolutely hilarious. 

So now that he’s sitting here in Baekhyun’s kitchen, he’s prepared to make sure another fiasco like that won’t happen again. He anxiously watches the shorter makes the hot chocolate. Monggu’s lying down underneath his chair and Jongin’s glad at least one of them is having a relaxing time. 

He rubs his clammy palms onto his thighs and attempts to gather up the courage to ask Baekhyun out. He’s opening his mouth about to do so when a tall man wearing nothing but a towel around his waist steps into the kitchen. 

“Oh hey, Yeol,” Baekhyun chirps as he hands Jongin a mug of his hot drink. 

Jongin instantly feels his courage drain and can practically feel his body deflate. Of course Baekhyun has a boyfriend, he’s too cute to be single. And of course his boyfriend has to be this tall, muscular guy that Jongin has no chance of winning in a fight with. Not that he would even try to fight him, he’s not exactly the fighting type. 

“This is Chanyeol and Chanyeol this is Jongin. I accidentally hit him with a snowball.”

Chanyeol almost doubles over as he laughs, hitting the shorter’s arm as he does so. “Of course you did! Byun Baekhyun terrorizing innocent people since ninety two.” 

Baekhyun playfully glares at the taller before hitting him back. “I do not terrorize innocent people!” 

Jongin’s forced to watch as the couple attack each other with teasing jabs to the stomach. He feels like he’s hit an all time low. Not only did he get friendzoned before he even got a chance to ask the other out, he has to sit here in their home and be the third wheel. He suddenly regrets accepting Baekhyun’s invitation. 

“I gotta go to the bathroom really quick, can you keep Jongin company for a second?” Chanyeol nods and grins at Jongin, who offers a forced a smile in return. Great. Why is he always putting himself in awkward situations? 

Once Baekhyun disappears into the hallway Chanyeol takes a seat across the other male and leans in with a smirk on his face. “So, you like Baek right?” 

Jongin’s fake smile falters. “W-What?” 

“You think he’s cute, don’t you?”

Jongin wonders if he’s going to get his ass beat up today even though he didn’t even get a chance to flirt with the other’s boyfriend yet. This is definitely an all time low for him. “I-I uhm-”

The other’s chortling loudly at Jongin’s nervous state. He looks extremely amused and Jongin’s not sure why. “Don’t worry I won’t tell him. And by the way I’m  _ not  _ his boyfriend, if that’s what you thought.” 

“How did you-” 

“I could tell by the way your expression changed when I walk in the room,” Chanyeol chuckles. “I’m just his roommate.”

A sigh of relief slips past the other lips. “Oh, that’s good,” he says out loud before he can stop himself. 

“What’s good?” Jongin nearly drops his drink at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice. 

“The uh- hot chocolate!” 

Chanyeol leaves the two alone, not before shooting Jongin a wink, which has the latter nervously laughing. The two of them spend the entire time talking about subjects from school to Jongin’s dance club to Baekhyun’s games of League of Legends. Although Baekhyun does most of the talking with the taller just sitting there and taking in all the information. Not that Jongin minds, he enjoys listening to the other talk. In fact, he thinks he can do it all day. 

It’s not until two mugs of hot chocolate later does Jongin realize that it’s been two hours and he was supposed to meet Sehun at the movies half an hour ago. “Shit,” he mutters. “I gotta go. I was supposed to meet my friend thirty minutes ago.” 

Baekhyun nods and Jongin thinks he sees a flash of disappointment on the shorter’s face, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up so he brushes that thought away. He lingers in the doorway for a little too long, secretly hoping Baekhyun will stop him from leaving and ask him for his number. He doesn’t. 

Jongin’s doesn’t even bother asking the other out since he doesn’t even seem interested in seeing him again. So he thanks him for the hot chocolate before reluctantly picking up Monggu and walking down the steps of the front porch. 

“Wait Jongin.” 

The taller almost gives himself whiplash from turning around too quickly. His heart thumps fast in his chest as he meets Baekhyun’s droopy brown eyes. 

Baekhyun’s smiling, a small, almost shy smile that Jongin finds absolutely adorable. “Would you maybe, wanna go out sometime?” 

The speed at which Jongin says yes is definitely embarrassing, but he couldn’t care less. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! i wanted to do another collection like i did for valentine's day with my fav ships so yeah. i wanted to write krisho and xiubaek but i'm so burnt out on writing fluff from writing all these lmfao. the ending is not the best, but what's new lmao. anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HOPE FINALS WENT WELL FOR EVERYONE STILL IN SCHOOL <3333 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
